La exorcista con la inocencia del tiempo
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre la vida de Miranda Lotto. Esta historia participa en el reto "Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Primera vez

**_Holas! Acá... Publicando algo? Yo? Pero qué clase de mundo es este? Eeen fin,_** ** _«_** ** _D. Gray-man no es mío, sino de Hoshino Katsura. Esta historia participa en_** ** _"Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve"_** ** _del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"_** ** _»._**

 ** _Cantidad de palabras: 231_**

* * *

Abrió los ojos en cuanto se sintió preparada para la luz. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había mantenido la inocencia activada, pero debía de haber recibido bastantes daños como para haberse agotado de tal forma. La enfermera acomodó el suero y le alcanzó algo de comer a Miranda, que rechazó. Posteriormente, se retiró.

Miranda no se inmutó, ya que aquél horroroso recuerdo aún se mantenía fresco en su memoria.

No importaba cuánto había corrido con los buscadores al escuchar los ataques akuma, no importaba que se estuviera muriendo de los nervios al no ser una exorcista capacitada para deshacerse del problema. Importaba llegar a donde necesitaban a los guerreros de la iglesia como habia oido alguna vez que los llamaban.

Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no fue suficiente.

Por primera vez, vio como los cuerpos de las personas se llenaban de pentáculos negros, la marca del Conde Milenario, y posteriormente pasaban a ser polvo y desvanecerse con la mas mínima ráfaga de viento. Lo había oído de muchas personas, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era distinto. Si hubiera corrido un poco más rápido quizá estarían vivos. Si hubiera prestado más atención quizá habría notado que había algo raro en el pueblo.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, quizá no derramaría lágrimas por un grupo de gente que no había podido salvar, y se alegraría por aquellas que sobrevivieron.

* * *

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Esperen dolor de mi parte. La verdad es que no estoy de ánimos para escribir cosas felices y rosadas, y de todas formas D Gray Man es todo menos cosas felices y rosadas, así que siento que viene bien. La idea de primera vez no sé como llegó, solo pensé que como a mi me marcó un primer desaprobado, por decir algo, a los exorcistas debe de afectarles la primera muerte. En fin, nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Lo usual, un reto entregado en el límite, foro**_ ** _«_** ** _D. Gray-man no es mío, sino de Hoshino Katsura. Esta historia participa en_** ** _"Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve"_** ** _del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"_** ** _»._**

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Cantidad de palabras:181_**

* * *

Miranda había tenido muchos trabajos a lo largo de su vida. Lavaplatos, mesera, cajera, criada, niñera, etcéteras y etcéteras. Pero había uno en particular que había hecho por un simple capricho, y, como el resto, la habían despedido por simples razones que ya ni siquiera recordaba. Quizá habría cortado una flor al medio por tercera vez mientras intentaba recortar alguna espina o algo similar, ya no era importante.

Miranda disfrutaba de armar desde grandes ramos de flores para hombres con esposas hasta pequeños ramilletes que los niños le regalaban a sus madres con la mesada.

Las flores le hacían sonreír. Perfumaban las habitaciones y agregaban algo de color al lugar en el que estuvieran. Pero eso era mientras servían, mientras no se secaban.

Eran como las personas, quienes tenían un tiempo de vida útil, y luego se iban de esta vida para terminar en el cielo o en el infierno, según las acciones que hubieran realizado en vida.

Era irónico que a pesar de esa comparación, le llevara una flor a las tumbas de las personas que no había podido salvar.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sólo quiero decir que estaba bajo los efectos de una bebida energizante mientras escribía esto._**

 ** _Género: Humor_**

 ** _Cantidad de palabras: 280_**

 ** _«_** ** _D. Gray-man no es mío, sino de Hoshino Katsura. Esta historia participa en_** ** _"Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve"_** ** _del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"_** ** _»._**

* * *

La Orden Oscura generalmente le resultaba un lugar escalofriante. Era un edificio enorme, con una impresionante cantidad de gente dentro, mucho más experimentados que ella en miles de distintos aspectos, con científicos que podían hablarle en miles de formas técnicas que ella no comprendería, con la capacidad de arreglar armas, organizar misiones en horas, y quien sabe cuantas más cosas que ella pasaba por alto.

La palabra clave: generalmente.

Había días en los que se sentía más intimidada por los pasillos de la construcción. Había días en los que caminaba más alegremente por los mismos.

Y había días en los que corría horrorizada mientras huía de un Komurin.

Komui había insistido en que debía de ser una molestia para su amada hermana menor el tener que atarse el cabello todas las mañana y por lo mismo creo aquel robot que para sorpresa de nadie, terminó volviéndose loco.

Gomitas para el cabello de todos los colores y formas volaban por el comedor, inundándolo. Las horquillas desparramadas por el suelo volvían prácticamente imposible el caminar, y el olor de las enormes cantidades de espray para el cabello que habían sido rociadas en la habitación hacían que todos intentaran contener la respiración la mayor cantidad de tiempo que fuera posible.

Al terminar en la enfermería por recibir un golpe con una gomita en el ojo, haberse clavado una horquilla en el brazo y haber tragado una buena cantidad de espray, Miranda no podia hacer más que reír. Quizá era un efecto secundario de algún químico que contuviera aquella sustancia, los médicos no estaban seguros.

Pero ella sabía la razón.

Se sentía bien, por una vez, no haber sido la causante de una catástrofe.


	4. Tristeza

Último drabble de Miranda Lotto, la mujer de la inocencia del tiempo? (?

Espero que lo disfruten!

Cantidad de palabras: 211

Emoción: Tristeza

* * *

—¡Gracias por ayudarnos, Miranda!

Eran palabras simples, palabras que no deberían significar nada. Palabras que oía constantemente desde su nueva vida como exorcista. Por lo general, se las decían los buscadores cerca de nidos de akumas. Con su tiempo muerto y su habilidad para no dormir, podia ayudarlos a transportar inocencias sin mayores problemas. Le gustaba hacerlo, la hacía sentir bien.

Pero era diferente para los exorcistas. El uso de su inocencia solía significar una pelea en la que una vez más, ella no era capaz de ayudar en demasiado. Curaba heridas, y los devolvía al campo de batalla. ¿Qué clase de aliado era ese?

Ellos eran consciente que al salir del alcance de la inocencia las heridas continuarían agravándose, y aún así, seguían luchando con uñas y dientes. Ella sólo debía aguantar y esperar sentada a que todo terminara, y entonces podría descansar lo que necesitara.

Vaya.

¿Qué tan inútil era? ¿Aguantar y esperar? ¿Qué acaso el resto la veía como un muñequita que tenían que proteger?

La respuesta, probablemente fuera sí.

Era una mujer torpe, una inepta para todo lo que tenía que ver con exorcizar demonios, una mujer oscura, sombría y desafortunada.

Miranda sonrió levemente al recordar aquella canción dedicada a su desgracia.

 _Miranda, Miranda, la desafortunada Miranda..._

* * *

La verdad, no puedo explicar muy bien este drabble. Los primeros dos están como relacionados, el tercero es un tiro al aire y en este intenté tocar la tristeza desde el punto de la baja autoestima, que puede ser una de las causas de la tristeza. La verdad estoy muy conforme, ya que hace unos dos meses y monedas que no escribo absolutamente nada. Por causas de la vida, fallecimiento de un familiar y eso, dejé pasar las vacaciones, y consideré que dado que últimamente mi vida parece reorganizarse, sería una buena idea desempolvar un poco el hobby. De todas formas, la pasé bien escribiendo esto.

Miranda necesita más amor. Mucho más amor, no sé porque soy así. En fin,

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
